


El Aroma a Ti

by TheBrucestWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette April 2020, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Scents & Smells
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrucestWriter/pseuds/TheBrucestWriter
Summary: Adrien descubre quién es Ladybug tras sentir su aroma. Ocurre después de lo acontecido en el episodio "Animan".
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	El Aroma a Ti

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola, mis queridos lectores! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no? Recientemente la universidad se ha comido mi tiempo, pero no se desesperen, que cosas buenas le llegan al que es paciente. En lo que trabajo en un nuevo fanfic inédito, les dejo éste que no sé por qué jamás publiqué aquí. Esta historia es un One-shot que escribí originalmente para un grupo de Facebook y lo dividí en tres partes; aquí está como uno solo. Disfrútenlo ;3

**«El Aroma a Ti»**

Adrien Agreste, modelo juvenil de ropa e hijo del famoso diseñador de modas, Gabriel Agreste, estaba confundido. Se hallaba sentado sobre su cama, pensativo sobre los sucesos acontecidos de esa misma tarde; él, como su alter ego, Cat Noir, se enfrentó junto con su compañera Laybug a un nuevo villano akumatizado por Hawk Moth: Animan, un hombre capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal que éste deseara; todo marchaba bien, como cualquier pelea que han tenido con otros villanos, pero esta vez Ladybug hizo algo inesperado: saltó directo a la boca de Animan, quien se había transformado en un tiranosaurio. Adrien estaba aterrado, estuvo a punto de perder a la chica que amaba, pero afortunadamente Ladybug salió ilesa y lograron derrotar a Animan, pero aún había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a Adrien…

Hubo un momento en el que él, como Cat Noir, y Ladybug se escondieron de Animan en una panadería, la panadería de los padres de Marinette, una amiga suya de la escuela. Ahí, ambos trataron de ocultar su aroma usando un desodorante ambiental de “Brisa veraniega del océano”, sin embargo, Animan llegó repentinamente al lugar y Ladybug sólo tuvo tiempo de rociar a Cat con el spray, manteniendo ella su aroma.

_Su aroma_ , pensó Adrien.

Esa esencia dulce, combinación entre galletas recién horneadas, chocolate y un toque exquisito de vainilla que Cat Noir tuvo la oportunidad de oler… Pero Adrien estaba seguro de que había sentido ese aroma en alguna otra parte, y no en esa panadería, sino en alguien… 

—Marinette —se dijo para sí, juntando las piezas y entendiéndolo todo.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Adrien saltó de la cama, se transformó en Cat Noir y sin perder más tiempo, salió de su casa, rumbo a la ciudad. Tenía que hacer una visita especial.

* * *

Cat Noir llegó finalmente a su destino: la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, los padres de Marinette. Vio que el lugar estaba a oscuras.

_Ya deben haberse dormido_ , pensó.

De pronto, fijó su vista felina hacia la parte de arriba de la panadería: arriba, en el cuarto de Marinette, una tenue luz estaba encendida.

_¡Sigue despierta! ¡Qué suerte!_ , pensó Cat Noir.

Sin perder otro segundo más, saltó ágilmente hacia el balcón del edificio. Una vez ahí, se topó con la trampilla que daba a la habitación de Marinette, que estaba cerrada.

—¡Rayos! —se lamentó Cat Noir—. ¡No pensé en esto!

Cat Noir trató de abrir la trampilla usando su garra como llave para el cerrojo, pero no funcionó; luego trató de arañar el candado y de pisotear la trampilla pero fue en vano, y no quiso asomarse a la ventana del cuarto de Marinette porque quería que su visita fuese sorpresa. Estaba por rendirse cuando se le ocurrió algo brillante y bastante obvio.

—¡Pero por supuesto! —exclamó Cat Noir triunfante dándose en la frente con la mano—. Utilizaré mi Cataclismo, ¡es obvio!

Cat Noir invocó su poder de destrucción con su mano derecha, la cual se llenó de energía destructiva al instante.

—No quería tener que llegar a esto, puerta —dijo Cat Noir con la mirada fija en la trampilla—, pero no me dejaste opción.

En el preciso momento en que Cat Noir iba a saltar hacia la trampilla para destruirla, una pequeña paloma se posó junto a él, y siendo alérgico a las plumas, soltó tal estornudo que se desvió de su camino y su mano fue a parar en el techo de la habitación de Marinette, destruyéndolo con su Cataclismo y cayendo él mismo sobre la cama de la habitación, acompañado de varios trozos de escombro.

Marinette, quien se hallaba escribiendo en su diario en su cama del piso de abajo, se volvió asustada hacia arriba donde se hallaba su otra cama.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó nerviosa al ver el gran agujero en el techo y al escuchar a alguien toser.

Cat Noir se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió los escombros.

—¡Cat Noir! —exclamó Marinette atónita. Rápidamente trató de sonar como si fuese una ciudadana cualquiera—. ¿Qué hace un superhéroe como tú en casa de una chica común como yo?

—Porque no eres una chica común, Marinette —dijo Cat Noir bajando las escaleras y parándose frente a Marinette.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? —preguntó ella un tanto sorprendida. Sí recordaba haberle dicho su nombre una vez, pero no creía que Cat Noir fuese a recordarlo.

—Porque lo escucho todos los días, en el salón de clases —respondió Cat Noir tomándola de la mano.

Marinette lo veía confundida.

—Marinette… sé quién eres —dijo Cat al tiempo que la tercera de las luces de su anillo se apagaba.

Marinette se puso nerviosa.

—Tú eres Ladybug —dijo al fin Cat Noir.

Marinette no sabía qué hacer, ¡la habían descubierto!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —respondió con dificultad—. ¡Esa es una tontería! ¿Ladybug yo? ¡Qué locura!

—No hay necesidad de fingir —dijo Cat Noir con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—, descubrí quién eres usando la evidencia, y creo que es justo que sepas quién soy yo.

En ese momento, la última luz de su anillo parpadeó y se apagó, agotando su poder y deshaciendo la transformación. En un destello de luz, Cat Noir volvió a ser Adrien Agreste.

Marinette lo miró perpleja. No podía decir nada. Todo este tiempo estuvo combatiendo villanos junto al chico que le gustaba, ¡incluso lo besó una vez y eso que ella no quería!

—Marinette, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Adrien agitando su mano frente a la mirada de Marinette. ella se había quedado petrificada, no literalmente, sino impactada por su descubrimiento.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Marinette con la mirada puesta en el vacío—. Este- ¡sí! Bueno, no.

—No te lo esperabas, ¿eh? —dijo Adrien ayudándola a sentarse en su cama—. Creo que me precipité un poco, pero es que estaba emocionado, ¡finalmente había descubierto quién eres!

—¿En serio te da gusto? —preguntó Marinette volviendo en sí.

—¡Por su puesto! —respondió Adrien sonriéndole.

—Creí que tal vez de decepcionarías si supieras que era yo —confesó Marinette.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Adrien sorprendido—. No estoy decepcionado, al contrario, me alegra de que hayas sido tú.

Marinette lo miró con un brillo en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo fue que lo descubriste? —preguntó Marinette.

—Por tu aroma —declaró Adrien—. Esa dulce combinación de la harina, galletas de chocolate recién horneadas y ese toque de vainilla que te hace tan única… el aroma a ti.

Marinette se sonrojó, acto seguido soltó una leve risita.

—Creo que debo cambiar de perfume al convertirme en Ladybug —dijo Marinette mirando el suelo.

—No lo creo —dijo Adrien tomando su mano y besándosela, sintiendo al fin su piel, sin el traje—, porque ese aroma te hace diferente a los demás. Te hace especial.

Marinette sonrió y Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos se abrazaron.

* * *

Más tarde, después de que Adrien y Marinette sellaran el techo con cinta adhesiva, Marinette subió por la trampilla a su cuarto, cargando una bandeja llena de diferentes panes que había tomado de la panadería de sus padres. Adrien estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado estaba Plagg, su kwami, comiendo una rebanada de queso Camembert para recuperar energía.

—Ya que eres un experto reconociendo aromas —dijo Marinette asentando la bandeja de panes sobre su escritorio—, entonces no tendrás problemas en olfatear estas cosas con los ojos vendados.

—No hay problema —dijo Adrien vendándose los ojos con una tela rosada—. Estoy listo.

Marinette le pasó una tarta con crema batida.

—Tarta de crema —dijo Adrien tras olfatearla.

Marinette le pasó un macaron de fresa.

—Macaron.

—¿De?

—Fresa.

Marinette le pasó un croissant.

—Croissant de mantequilla.

Marinette tomó una rebanada de pay de limón.

—Pay de limón.

Marinette estaba por pasarle una galleta, pero se le resbaló de las manos y se agachó para recogerla, quedando su cabello a la par de Adrien, quien la olfateó.

—¡Fácil! —dijo Adrien sonriendo triunfante—. ¡Tú!

Marinette se levantó y rió.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Marinette sonriente—. ¡Le atinaste!

Adrien estaba listo para seguir olfateando cosas, cuando de repente un olor fuerte y apestoso penetró en sus fosas nasales, haciéndole retorcerse disgustado.

—¡Ese olor lo reconocería donde fuera! —dijo Adrien quitándose la venda—. Es…

Frente a él estaba su kwami, flotando y sosteniendo un trozo de Camembert apestoso.

—¡Plagg! —gritó Adrien enfurecido y comenzando a perseguirlo por toda la habitación—. Con que te gusta lo que huele mal, ¿eh? ¡Pues como castigo te obligaré a tomar un baño con sales y burbujas a ver si eso te quita la peste de queso que tienes!

—¿Hablas de esos baños de tina con pétalos de flores y velas aromáticas como los que tú tomas cada domingo? —preguntó Plagg.

—¡Plagg! —exclamó Adrien, cuya cara se puso colorada—. ¡Esas cosas no se cuentan! Sólo espera que te atrape…

Marinette no pudo hacer más que reír junto con Tikki, su kwami, mientras veían la divertida persecución entre Adrien y el travieso Plagg.

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo por hoy. Sé que fue bastante breve, pero ya verán que más tarde se los compensaré. Recientemente me uní al fandom de Sonic the Hedgehog y hay un fic largo sobre él en camino (si todo sale bien, el primer capítulo estará listo en diciembre). Espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fanfic, también pueden encontrarlo en Fanfiction.Net y en Wattpad. The Brucest Writer se despide ;)


End file.
